The Mummy
by JetCycle
Summary: What if Rick O'Connell had had a 18 year old daughter who was training to become a master fighter in Japan but was asked to join her father on the Expedition to Hamunaptra. She agrees but soon regrets it when she ends up being a bodyguard for the people who asked him to take them. She also wanders why a mummy is calling her Bennu. ImhotepxOC (First Chpt. is Character Profile on OC)
1. Character Profile OCs

OC Character Profiles:

Name: Bennu means Phoenix in Ancient Egypt

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Time: Ancient Egyptian

Hobbies: Marital Arts, Sword Fighting, Reading, Writing, Drawing

Favorite God and Goddess: Osiris and Bast

Eye Color: Bright Red

Skin: Fair

Hair Color: Flaming Red

Hair Style: Shoulder Length, Straight

Height: 5'3"

Favorite Color: Red

Class: Pharaoh's Assassin

Biography: Ever since one of Pharaoh's guards found her in the desert she was brought up as an Assassin and was in love with Imhotep the High Priest of Osiris. When Anck-Su-Namun found out and she killed Bennu blaming it on some Bandits that no one could find.

Name: Miya O'Connell

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Time: 1923

Hobbies: Marital Arts, Sword Fighting, Reading, Writing, Drawing, Ancient Civilizations, History

Favorite God and Goddess: Osiris and Bast

Eye Color: Bright Red

Skin: Fair

Hair Color: Flaming Red

Hair Style: Shoulder Length, Straight

Height: 5'3

Biography: Miya always wanted to be in an adventure. She was sleeping when her dad gave her a call at the school she was at in Japan. He wanted her to come to Cairo to help him with an expedition that he was going on. After some begging she agreed to come and goes to Cairo to help him. What she didn't expect was being a bodyguard to the people who asked Rick to take them and to be part of awakening a mummy.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys I thought it was really cewl when I got two followers for The Mummy which by the way will have a twist in the beginning. Hope you enjoy I do not own The Mummy but if I did I would of made a third one with Imhotep in it as the lead villain.

'Thoughts'

"_Ancient Egyptian_"

"1923 time"

Chapter 1

Ancient Egypt

The sound of swords clashing was ringing through the air. The Medjai just ignored it as they knew the Pharaoh's assassin was practicing her skills. The older members let a ghost smile show quickly before going back to their stern expressions knowing they raised her well.

Training Grounds

All you would see is a red blur and the ringing of a sword. "_Bennu stop for now and rest you've been training since morning_." the blur became a woman, who turned to face the speaker and said, "_Imhotep_."

Imhotep comes forward and pulls her into an embrace. "_Bennu come_." They both left the grounds unaware that Anck-su-namun was gritting her teeth.

'Imhotep left me for an assassin and the red one no less!' with that she spun grabbing a dagger as she left.

Bennu's Quarters

Bennu was walking to her balcony when there was a knock. "_Come in_." she turned when the door opened.

"_Anck-su-namun what are you doing here? Did Pharaoh Seti want to see me for an assignment_?" Bennu went to go trough the door of her room when she saw a silver glint. Quickly she dodged the dagger Anck-su-namun had.

"_Anck-su-namun what are you doing_!" Bennu looked at the door and saw Imhotep. "_Imh_-!" she looked down and saw the dagger sticking out of her stomach going upwards into her heart.

"_No Bennu_!" Imhotep rushed forward as Bennu fell to the ground. Anck-su-namun smirked and left quickly before Imhotep can act upon Bennu's death. Imhotep started to weep as he saw the light in Bennu's eyes starting to flicker out.

"_Imhotep whatever you do don't give into hatred and if you must don't aim it at Anck-su-namun_." He looked at Bennu before saying,

"_But she is the reason of your death why should I not aim it at her_!" He never got a reply as Bennu closed her eyes and breathed no more.

* * *

JetCycle Base of Operation

JC: -looks around- huh well sorry for the short chapter but please R&R if you do you get to join the little section meant for me and those who review like MonstarzGirl ain't that right?

MonstarzGirl: -waves- Hello and yep! -chills in a comfy chair-

JC: Hope to see you in here soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed now I got some help from MonstarzGirl on this next chpt. I do not own The Mummy(Even though I wish I do just like I wish I can own Transformers) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Hamunaptra

Imhotep and his priest had taken Bennu's corpse to Hamunaptra to bring her spirit back from the underworld. "_Soon my sweet Bennu_."

He started the ritual and started to chant the spell to bring her spirit back. Just as Bennu's spirit entered her body Imhotep was about to make the sacrifice when he heard thundering steps of the guards.

"_No Bennu I won't leave you_!" He yelled as he was taken away along with the priests that had came with him. "_Lady Anck-su-namun we have him. Now I suggest you go back to the Pharaoh's main palace while we take care of him and his priests_."

Imhotep's eyes widen when he heard that Anck-su-namun was there and had the guards follow her to make sure that he wouldn't be able to bring back his beloved Bennu. He soon started to struggle in rage at how close he was to resurrecting Bennu to have her taken away from him a second time.

Anck-su-namun left to go back to the palace and the Medjai started to mummify Imhotep's priests and condemned him to the Hom Dai. He then made a vow that if he was to arise again he would find Anck-su-namun's reincarnate and Bennu's reincarnate to resurrect them both so that he may have Bennu and kill Anck-su-namun for what she had done to both of them.

He screams as he was covered in flesh-eating scarabs and his coffin was sealed forever.

The Medjai buried his sarcophagus in the sand in front of the statue of Anubis and watched over Hamunaptra to keep anyone from raising him and releasing the ten plagues onto Egypt.

* * *

JetCycle's Base of Operation

JC: Hey MonstarzGirl we got some new members!

MG: Cewl who are they?

JC: -goes over to the door and lets them in saying their names as they enter- They are: Bethan Forever,and BookwormStrawberry

BF and BSt: Hi.

All of us: Please R&R :D


	4. Chapter 3

All right thank you to all who reviewed and the new members of the Base of Operation will be introduced at the end of the chapter! I do not own The Mummy only my OC(s)

"1923 talking"

"_Egyptian_"

"Phone"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 3

**1923 Japan**

It was midnight and a figure could be seen on the floor sleeping when all of a sudden the phone by it started ringing jerking it awake. "The hell?" the figure sat up revealing it to be a girl. She picks up the phone answering with a tired, but annoyed, voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Miya!" as she heard that she almost groaned in annoyance, "Dad you got five minutes before I hang up and go back to sleep." Miya listened to him before saying, "No."

"Come on Miya, you get to practice your skills in the field." Miya then again refused. "Please Miya, I want to see you again and there could be an adventure since your an O'Connell." she then cursed silently.

"Fine I'll pack in the morning here." she hung up on him without saying goodbye. "Can't believe he got me with the adventure ploy."

**Time Skip: Dawn at airport (Miya's P.O.V)**

"Goodbye Sensei, thank you for teaching me." I bowed respectfully and grabbed my stuff. I soon walk onto my plane and sat down in my seat. After waiting awhile it took off and I slept the ride to Cairo, Egypt.

**Time Skip: Dawn Cairo,** **Egypt **

I had woken up an hour ago and was waiting for the plane to land. When it did and I was allowed to, I got up and left the plane. I got my bags and a cab to take me to my dad's hotel. When I got there I went to the receptionist.

"Do you know where I can find Rick O'Connell?" The receptionist looks up from the guest book and looked behind me.

"Miya!" I turned and saw my dad with his bags. Raising an eyebrow I gave him my "I just got here!" look. "I know, but we're going on a boat and there are rooms on it so your good."

"I better be or your going overboard."

* * *

JetCycle's Base of Operation

JC: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

MG: -writing up next chapter for The Mummy: Heart of the Nile- Yep

BF&BS: -reading more fan fictions- Yeah!

JC: We also got new members: Metadron(a friend of mine), the Queen of Water and Kitty in the Cornfield! -waves them through-

MD: Sup -goes chill by the Megatron statue in the corner-

QW: Hello -joins BF&BS-

KC: Hi -goes over to a beanbag and curls up like a kitty in it- Meow

Everyone: PLEASE R&R!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey sorry bout not updating but here is chapter 4 and i might not update til after graduation. I only own Bennu and Miya plz enjoy!

Chapter 4

Docks (OC pov)

We got to the docks and I saw a man and woman just standing there. My dad went up to them saying,

"Anyone I know?"

The woman turned and gaped at him.

"Miya meet Evelyn and Jonathon Carahan, Evelyn and Jonathon meet my daughter Miya."

I nodded at them but soon wrinkled my nose as another man stopped by us.

"And this is the warden." I look at dad.

"You get in another bar fight?" the warden nodded as an answer for my dad. I look at the warden with a disgusted look.

"I'm just protecting an investment." he then went on the boat and disappears. I look at dad then picked my stuff up. We went onto the boat and I dropped my stuff off in mine and Evy's room before going to the back of the boat where I saw Evy reading a book.

"Mind if I meditate here?" Evy looks up from her book and smiled at me.

"Sure." I sit on the deck and got into position. About a minute into silence I hear Evy jump and I opened an eye.

"Did I interrupt something?" I shake my head at dad and went back to meditating. After awhile I gave up when Evy stomped off.

"Dad you don't know how to keep your actions mild do you?" He was about to answer when we both heard a small chuckle. I immediately took out a kunai knife and held it while dad grabbed a weasel type guy who spoke in a Hungarian accent.

"O'Connell, how you doing pal?" I put my knife away knowing he wasn't a threat.

"I'm not you pal Beni, you left me to die in the desert." My eyes widen then narrowed in on Beni.

"Dad can I hurt him?"dad looks at me before shaking his head no. He then turns his attention back to Beni lifting him up higher.

"Wait, wait think about my children."

"You don't have any."

"Some day I might." he looked at me when he said that which earned him a quick jab in the shoulder and a limp arm.

"Nice trick." dad then threw Beni overboard while I went to mine and Evy's room. I reached it and was soon grabbed from behind.

On instinct I twisted til the guy was in front of me and threw him overboard. I then ran into the room and saw another man holding a hook up to Evy's face.

"Evy!" All three of us froze and looked at dad. I was the first to recover and threw something at the man. He caught on fire and ran out of the room. Evy said something about the map. I just grabbed my weapons along with a spare change of clothes and my training gear before running out.

"Miya where are you!" I ran past dad drawing out one of my katanas.

"Right here dad." I went to the parlor to find Jonathon and saw him running in my direction with another man on fire.

"...Time to go!" I spun and took off while putting my katana away. I ran past and over the railing dad was standing by. Diving expertly I plunged into the water and came up to the surface by Evy.

We both headed for the closest riverbank. When we got there we had to wait.

"Sorry for what my dad did, whatever it was he did." She was about to answer when the warden came out and stood by me.

"Go back into the river please." I muttered before I walked away from him. Soon dad and Jonathon joins us and Evy started complaining.

"All our things are gone including mine and Miya's clothes!"

"Relax Evy i grabbed some change of clothes and my weapons."

"There's also a town along the way so we can stop there and stock up."

We were about to leave when we heard Beni shout,

"Hey O'Connell, looks to me that I got all the horses!"

Both of us O'Connell smirked as dad yelled back,

"Hey Beni, looks to me your on the wrong side of the river!"

I let out a laugh with dad when Beni realized that and kicked the water while cursing in Hungarian.

* * *

JetCycle's Base of Operations

JC: -rubs arm slightly- okay that hurts anyway hi everyone

MG: yay you added another chapter and I finished my second Mummy fan fiction.

MD: Bout time though I wished you don't leave off at the funny things.

BS: I'm just glad you updated.

BF: -nods in agreement before going back to read more fan fictions-

KC&QW: -laughs at something then looks at each other and laughs-

JC: Okay we got two new members: Kuroshitsujilover01, and xxxMadameMysteryxxx

MM&KL: -walks in- Hi/Sup

Everyone please R&R


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated this one in awhile and as per request I am updating YAY! -throws out cyber cookies and sodas as an apology- Hope you enjoy this one and hopefully its long enough cause my laptop is acting weird so I'm on one of my parents computer for now.

* * *

Chapter 5

I changed into my training gear and put my hair up into a small bun.

"Evy how are you doing with the makeover?" All I heard was the women of the village we were in chattering away so I walked out and stood of to the side. After awhile she came out wearing a black Arabian outfit. I heard Jonathan complain about something and my dad saying, "Just pay the man."

I then heard my dad mutter something about something being awfully. We all just looked at him before he handed the white camel to Evy and another to me. (**A/N The camel that Evy does get is white if you looked closely enough when the movie is on.**) All of us got on and went on our merry way.

Time Skip

"I never like camels, gastly things, they spit." Jonathan started complaining about the camel and I was some what listening as I was focusing at the same time staying away from the warden, who as if on cue spat.

"Disgusting." I looked at Jonathan thinking, 'The camel or the human one?'

Evy overheard him and stated in their defense "Well I think their lovely."

I got my camel to speed up some til I was on the other side of dad, who looked at me.

"So where did you learn how to do that one trick on Beni?"

"My sensei taught me while I was in Japan. If your wandering why his arm went limp the move blocks the chi flowing through his arm."

We left it at that and I muttered, "Which is pretty weak." We continued on our way and eventually only me and dad were awake. I laughed silently when Jonathan whipped the warden for snoring to loud before they both fell asleep again. Dad helped Evy stay on her camel when her head fell onto his shoulder and shushing her camel when it made a noise.

Both of us turned to the sound of hearing horse neighing in the distance and saw maybe twelve men from the boat on a cliff top.

Time Skip (**A/N I'm pretty sure no one knows what Beni says to the cowboys and also I just saw the Mummy yesterday this might be off.**)

Soon everyone was up and we saw loads of horses and one camel coming up from the other direction.

"Good morning my friends!"

I glared at Beni getting the urge to throw a kunai knife at him but decided against it. When we got on top of a sand dune I looked at the horizon and heard one of the cowboys say, "What are we doing?"

"Patience my good ba'tram all will be relieved."

Evy and I both asked dad, "What are we waiting for?"

He just answers, "We are about to be shown the way." just as the sun was rising.

"Hey O'Connell."

We both looked at the cowboy who said it and clarified for us, "Senior O'Connell, remember our bet first one in the city gets 500 cash bucks."

Another then told Beni, "A hundred of those is yours if you help us win."

"It will be my pleasure, hey O'Connell nice camel."

We both just petted our camels. "Get ready." was what dad said as the sun hit the right point revealing the legendary City of the Dead, Hamunptra. Everyone just stayed there for a short while then I heard dad say something like, "Here we go again." at that point we all took off.

Dad and I were neck and neck with Beni, who started whipping dad. I struck out making that arm limp while dad threw him off his camel which kept running.

"So long Beni!"

Evy gained up on us before her camel started going faster making her gain the lead.

"Go Evy!"

She made it to the city followed by dad and I. Jonathan came up after and the warden came up last in our group.

* * *

Whew sorry to all if this is the fanfiction I have my little nook for the reviewers and myself but I lost track at how many people review so to all those who review gets candy! -throws out cyber candy to the reviewers- Please R&R and I'll try to update faster.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello again time for Chapter 6 Imhotep doesn't make an appearance in mummy form. Enjoy and I only own Bennu and Miya.

* * *

Chapter 6

We set up camp next to the statue of Anubis. I was stashing my weapons in their places before heading out.

"What is that mirror for?"

I heard dad ask Evy that but I didn't hear her answer as I heard a faint whisper,

"Bennu..."

I looked around and shrugged before focusing back on the group.

"Look for bugs, I hate bugs!"

I shake my head and jumped into the hole.

"Miya-!" dad started to shout but stopped when I landed on my feet completely unfazed.

"What?" I walked off to the side and waited for Jonathan and the warden.

"Whats that smell?" Jonathan then noticed the warden, "Oh."

'Poor Jonathan.' Evy then moved a mirror saying,

"And then there was light." the room we were in lit up and it looked like an old hall or something.

"Its a preparation room."

"Preparation for what?"

"The afterlife." as soon as she said that dad drew one of his guns and Jonathan said a side note.

* * *

We eventually came into a room with the base of the Anubis statue which Evy commented on.

We then heard something and dad spun while drawing his gun while I grabbed some shurikens from my belt.

The other group drew their weapons and we got in an argument that ended with us going to a different spot to 'dig'.

"According to these hieroglyphics we are right under the statue so if we continue digging here we'll come up right between his feet."

While digging Jonathan made a comment on the Americans which we both forgave and I made a side note,

"Technically I'm an American that a citizen of Japan."

With more digging and a few more comments we took a break. While dad, and Evy were talking about the process of mummification, Jonathon played a little golf with the digging equipment and some rocks, I just sat off to the side and took out my sketch book and a pencil.

Flipping to a sketch of a face I continued to work on it. I had been seeing him a lot in my dreams but I couldn't place where. A loud thud made me look up and saw a sarcophagus that fell through the ground above us. I was about to join them when we all heard a scream.

Quickly I took out one of my swords and stopped when we all saw that the warden was the one screaming. I put my sword back just as he screamed again while clutching his head and ran straight into the wall dying instantly making us all puzzled and look at him.

"Well at least we know where he went now." was all I said as I left the site and headed back up to the surface for some sun, and fresh air.

* * *

Time Skip (3rd POV)

Miya was sitting at their camp fire while waiting for her dad to come back from the other campsite.

"Bad news something happened to the other group as well." I looked up at him as he walked over to us.

"What happened dad?"

"Some of their diggers melted."

"How?"

"There was pressurized salt acid in a hidden compartment at the base of the statue."

Miya whinced while Evy just looked bored. Soon Rick and Miya spun drawing a weapon when they had heard Jonathon scream only to see him holding an old wine bottle that was in the wardens satchel. Just as the two were about to put their drawn weapons away they all heard gun fire and Rick hands Evy a shot gun for protection.

"Stay here." He than ran off leaving MIya alone with the other two. Evy then followed with the two chasing after her.

Miya's POV

"Great now where'd she go?" I huffed before coming to a stop. Turning to face Jonathon I face palmed when I saw he wasn't there.

"Great now I lost the other one!"

Taking off I jumped up on top of a fallen wall and started throwing shurikens at the men clad in black.

"O'Connell!"

I turned and saw Jonathon being chased by one of those men. When they got close I tackled the man off his horse and quickly drew my blades.

Ardeth's POV

My eyes widen when I saw that my opponent was a girl with flaming red hair and eyes. Quickly I drew my blade only for her to knock it out a second later. I drew the other with the same speed as the first and successfully knocked hers out of her hands. I then kicked her in the stomach making her fall over.

Miya's POV

I grunted as I hit the ground and as the man was about to strike dad came and lit a dynamite the man eyes widen and he shouted,

"Yallah, we will not shed anymore blood, but you must leave now or you will die."

They all soon left and those who survived got together after dad threw the lit dynamite away from us.

"That proves it, there's treasure here."

"Nah, those men were desert people they value water above anything else."

"Then why did kill many of us just to tell us to leave? Their protecting something and I bet that something is Seti's treasure."

They continued to argue as I went off to find my shurikens I had used. At first though I couldn't find them but I did see a pile which ended up being my shurikens.

"Okay there's my shurikens but where's the bodies they were in?" I heard something and spun only to be met by a gust of sand.

"Oh ew sand in mouth!" I spun back away from the gust. I then put my shurikens back on my belt and headed back to the camp.

3rd POV

Miya continued walking not knowing she was being watched.

Ardeth watched then realized something about her. "That girl reminds me of someone I read about in the old scrolls from the first Medjai back when Seti was still alive."

One of them then asked, "Who was it?"

"I cannot remember her name, but she was among the military ranks for Seti."

Unknown to them there was a figure made of sand watching her. It was soon blown away with a gentle breeze and the breeze caught the words,

"_Soon Bennu Soon_."

* * *

BOOM! I got a new comp the day after I found out I wouldn't be able to fix my old one. I guess fate really does work in mysterious ways. Thanks for the reviews and please R&R some more.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey just to let you know my college will be starting soon so the updates will come a little later since I will not only be busy with school work but real work as well. Anyways I do not own any of the familiar characters of The Mummy but I do own Miya and Bennu. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

3rd POV

By the time Miya got back to her groups campsite it was dark out. Rick and Evy were drunk while Jonathon was past out hugging the wine bottle from earlier.

"Oh father." was all she said before going to bed.

Time Skip (Miya's POV)

"Oh I've dreamed about this since I was a little girl." When Evy said that dad and I looked at her.

Together we said, "You dreamed of dead guys?"

She ignored us and went over to Jonathon. Evy reached in his bag and took out the little box thing that turned out to be the key.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Technically its his." Evy said while pointing at dad.

She then proceeded to open it. I started to feel a little sick so I looked at my dad, who nodded, before I took off.

Another Time Skip (Miya)

"Hey O'Connell how much do you think these will fetch?" I heard Henderson, I think, yell at my dad. Another one, Daniels was it?, then said something about a juice mummy.

Eventually I got up just as Evy came back with a scarab shell and a book that said something about Ancient Curses.

"Look what I found with our friend." she then proceed to talk about something called the Hom Dai which made the Egyptologist from the other group get all jittery.

Eventually near dawn, I was taking watch for our group, Evy came up, waking dad up in the process, while she carried a black book.

"Isn't that stealing?"

"Well according to you and my brother its 'borrowing'."

She then proceed to open the book and read from it. Just as Evy finished the Egyptologist yelled,

"No, you must not read from it!"

Soon we're running from locust into the tomb where our groups got separated from each other. We soon entered an empty room and heard the sand moving.

"Dad what's going on?"

He was about to answer when a mound of sand started to rise. Soon it bursts and dad shot at a few of the scarabs coming out of it. All of us started running and while the men jumped onto some pillars, Evy and I jumped onto a ledge.

While the bugs scurried by Evy leaned back and felt herself fall backwards. Reason why I know was because she grabbed the back of my shirt pulling me with her.

"Ah!" was what I screamed while we both slid down. I was able to turn around so my feet were in front. When I came out of the entrance I somersaulted into a standing position.

"Ow." I turned and saw Evy. After I helped her up I quickly drew a shuriken while spinning only to see Mr. Burns.

"Oh Mr. Burns, you scared us." I heard Evy say as we both walked up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and he spun around.

We both gasped when we saw that he didn't have any eyes. He gurgled something only to show he also had no tongue. I heard something and spun only to be sent into a wall behind me. Rubbing my head I heard Evy scream and Mr. Burns wander off.

"Evy duck!" I threw the shuriken I had in my hand at the mummy our group uncovered.

The mummy roared and spun only to freeze when it saw me. I took the chance and started to reach another shuriken. Just as I touched it I felt my arm being pulled. Looking down I saw a small column of sand holding it from reaching the shuriken fully.

I growled and looked up in time to see that the mummy was now right in front of me.

"Miya, Evy, what are you two doing come on." I heard dad say then he screamed causing the mummy to face him and roar before being shot at. Quickly I followed dad with Evy, leaving the shuriken I threw behind.

* * *

(**A/N: Now the moment you've been waiting for!**)

Imhotep's POV (After they left)

I came back and walked over to the thing Bennu threw when she told Anck-su-namun to duck. Taking the thing out of the wall I remember how Bennu still had her abilities after all these years.

She looked different but was still the same in every way. I was shocked when I saw her. She still had her beautiful red hair. The style hadn't changed and even in the dim light I could see that her hair still look as if it was really fire. Her eyes glowed in the light as well and her figure didn't change except she was a lot younger.

I let out another roar remembering that she didn't even recognize me, her true love no less. I was also furious when a man came and shouted something before screaming and shot me.

After I disappeared I watched Bennu leave with him and Anck-su-namun.

* * *

Well there you guys go by popular demand Imhotep is alive and wanting Evy and Bennu to bring both the women in his life back, one to punish and the other to love again. PLEASE R&R!


	9. Chapter 8

Heres the next chapter of The Mummy hope you enjoy. (Insert usual disclaimer here)

* * *

Chapter 8

Miya

After we rescued Mr. Burns, ran into the group, we later found out they were called Medjai, we finally left Hamunptra and soon arrived at a fort that was converted into a hotel.

I went to visit Mr. Burns and watched the doctor leave before I entered saying,

"Hello Mr. Burns."

He looked in my direction and smiled before looking back down with a grim look. I watched for a short while to see that he was slightly uncomfortable so I asked,

"Do you want me to make some tea to help calm your nerves?"

"Glease."

I went into the kitchen and started boiling the water for the tea. Walking back out I saw Beni with a masked man. Angry, we had been told that Beni was the reason Mr. Burns was like this to begin with. I shouted at him,

"Beni what is a sorry excuse of flesh and bone are you doing here, you shouldn't even be here considering you are the cause to why Mr. Burns was the first to be attacked, if you had helped him instead of running for your miserable life you'd be in a better position considering he is part of a group that was paying you!"

I watched as he flinched at my yelling and I smirked leaning on one foot with my arms crossed.

"I brought a doctor who specializes in this sort of field."

"He already seen a doctor, he will be going home soon with the other Americans while my dad is going with them while I go back to my training in Japan, cause unlike you I actually help people instead of leaving them to monsters."

Mr. Burns reached out and grabbed my arm making me look at him. We had a silent conversation and I huffed before leaving the room to go back to the tea since the kettle was going off.

I just picked up the tea pot when I heard Mr. Burns scream.

"MR. BURNS!" I dropped the tea pot and ran out. I soon screamed at the sight of the mummy draining the life out of

When he finished I ran forward and pressed my hands against the now mummified Mr. Burns. I felt my shoulder being grabbed and being lifted up. I quickly did a roundhouse kick and backed up to a wall as the mummy. He stopped in front of me and leaned in. As he started talking in Egyptian he caressed my cheek.

"_Soon you will be mine again, Bennu_." He leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head away frightened.

"MIYA!" both of us looked at the doorway and saw my dad.

"DADDY!" I yelled that as the mummy roared which caused my dad to run forward only to be thrown back into the others that had appeared in the doorway.

The mummy then looked at me again and started to reach for me when we heard a key from the piano play and saw the cat on it. He screamed in fright and left turning into a sandstorm tornado.

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
